Les liens sacrés
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Il est des liens sacrés qu'il est interdit de corrompre. Or, l'autre Aquila a osé commettre cet infâme pêché. Et pour Aquila, c'est intolérable. -Pure amitié Aquila/Colombe, Aquila et Daisy SANS romance- -Attention ! Hautement anti-Aquila x son apprenti/e-


Aquila était un Célestelliens de principes. Et s'il était aussi rigoureux et sévère, c'est qu'il voulait s'y tenir sans faillir, sans s'en délester quand une situation l'exigerait. Bien sûr, ce mode de vie était parfois difficile à tenir. Mais Aquila était un Célestellien sûr et intransigeant. Parmi ses valeurs figuraient une fidélité irréprochable aux Célestelliens qui étaient chers à son coeur, un immense respect de l'autorité, un attachement pour ses racines, mais aussi un détachement vis-à-vis des affaires des autres. Aquila ne mettait pas son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. C'était une question de respect. Il méprisait ceux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser des questions ou d'intervenir dans les affaires où ils n'avaient pas voix au chapitre. En son âme et conscience, jamais il ne trahirait ses principes.

Hélas, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. A l'heure actuelle, il se trouvait que les convictions #4 et ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à l'#1 étaient en grand conflit. C'était un problème. D'autant plus qu'une colère exaspérée et presque meurtrière s'était emparée de lui, mettant à mal ses capacités à se servir de sa tête. Non, les affaires des autres ne le concernaient pas. Non, il n'avait pas à intervenir auprès de ce Célestellien. En même temps, ledit Célestellien était lui, en quelque sorte, donc ce n'était pas exactement un manquement à ses principes.

Aquila était Célestellien à garder l'esprit aussi clair que possible. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les questions latentes et les prétextes à faire n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas besoin de prétextes; s'il voulait faire quelque chose, il le faisait en son âme et conscience, sans se chercher des excuses ou se voiler la face. Il assuma donc totalement son écart de la conviction #4 -non pas qu'il le regretta par la suite.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas un moyen de se laver de toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules musclées. Peut-être était-ce, sans qu'il le sache, pour alléger un peu le fardeau de l'immense culpabilité qui le hanterait bientôt, quand il manquerait consciemment aux principes #1 et #3. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour avoir l'impression de se punir, quelque part, de recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait et que personne ne serait en mesure de lui donner. Mais surtout, c'était une mission, un devoir. Celui de défendre corps et âme ces liens sacrés, qui sous aucun prétexte ne doivent être bafoués. Tout ceux qui tordaient, déchiraient et déformaient ces liens sacrés en quelque chose d'effroyable et de corrompu méritaient d'être punis. Qu'avec toute leur âme, ils ressentent la monstruosité de leurs actes et la noirceur de leur âme qui n'avait rien compris à ces liens. Et après, on s'étonnait qu'Aquila se sente supérieur à tout le monde.

Les plumes de ses ailes frémirent doucement tandis qu'il amorçait la descente et prenait pied avec fermeté sur le sol herbeux. Il était étrange de se retrouver face à une personne qui nous ressemblait trait pour trait. Même haute stature, mêmes muscles puissants, même port de tête altier, même regard perçant, même calvitie. Mais cet autre lui-même était répugnant et son âme était noire. Pas comme la sienne. Non. La sienne n'était pas encore aussi sombre...

"Qui es-tu ? laissa tomber l'autre lui avec arrogance. Tu me ressembles mais tu ne peux pas être moi.

-Tu dis vrai, répondit Aquila avec mépris. Je ne pourrais jamais être comme toi. Tu as bafoué les liens les plus sacrés qui soient, et pour cela, tu mérites d'être puni. En garde !"

Aquila était un Célestellien qui ne tergiversait pas pendant des heures. Bavasser était une perte de temps. Autant régler les choses dès que la solution se présentait, dès que l'heure était venue. L'autre Aquila semblait ne pas vouloir poser de questions, lui non plus.

Clang ! Un coup d'épées qui s'entrechoquent.

L'autre Aquila avait manqué aux devoirs de l'amitié. Par pure jalousie et amertume, il avait séparé son meilleur ami et la femme dont celui-ci était amoureux. Il avait trahi l'un des élus de son âme, celui qui était là pour l'écouter comme il l'écouterait, l'aider comme il l'aiderait, le défendre comme il le défendrait, sans le juger ni le punir d'être ce qu'il était, jamais. Il avait déchiré avec cruauté et haine ce coeur d'ami et l'avait laissé tomber, sans remords ni scrupules. Aquila pensa à Colombe. Ses yeux rieurs et sages, sa patience attentive, sa perspicacité aimante, sa compassion douce. Jamais il n'aurait pu précipiter cette Célestellienne dans un abîme de souffrance par envie, jamais il n'aurait pu la trahir sans mériter une punition à la hauteur de cette infâme trahison, une punition digne de faire payer à cette âme qui aurait trahi une âme jumelle. Jamais Aquila n'aurait pu manquer aux devoirs de l'amitié.

L'épée d'Aquila écarte violemment celle de l'autre Aquila, et profitant de son déséquilibre, il lui assène un puissant coup de coude dans le nez. L'appendice éclate sous l'impact, le sang gicle. Voilà pour l'amitié.

L'autre Aquila a manqué à ses devoirs de mentor. Aberrant comportement, vils sentiments, infâme pêché, il avait exigé d'épouser sa propre apprentie. Non content de tordre et de transformer cette relation de protection et d'attention qu'un maître partage avec son élève en quelque chose d'hideux, épousailles forcées sans amour et pétries de larmes et de cruauté, il l'avait aussi avilie en quelque chose de haineux et de répugnant. Il avait trahi la confiance si précieuse qui lui était accordée, s'était emparé de cette âme enfantine et délicate, encore un peu fragile, et l'avait enfermée, maltraitée, déchirée, la privant de ceux qu'elle aimait et de ce qu'elle aimait. Par pure envie, pure bassesse. Aquila pensa à Daisy. Sa petite silhouette enthousiaste, prête à le suivre au bout du monde. Ses yeux grands et déférents, aimants, même, et confiants. Ses traits frais d'enfant, compatissant et vertueux, tout pétris de principes et de pures convictions. Son front lisse et franc, derrière lequel brillait son esprit encore naïf mais pourtant lucide et en proie au questions. Jamais il n'aurait pu arracher le bonheur à ce coeur si grand, piétiner sa douceur décidée et son âme éclatante de bonté et d'amour -oui, même pour lui, qui n'était pas une personne facile à aimer-, jamais il n'aurait pu vouer aux flammes et à aux tortures de l'âme cette jeune Célestellienne par répugnants sentiments sans se précipiter lui-même, par châtiment, dans les ténèbres les plus froides. Jamais Aquila n'aurait pu manquer à ses devoirs de mentor. Jamais...

D'un coup de poing, Aquila fracasse la mâchoire de l'autre Aquila et menace sa gorge de la pointe de son épée, le réduisant à l'impuissance et à la rage.

"Tu as manqué aux liens les plus sacrés qui existent. Il est des liens qui transcendent les âmes et que tu n'es pas en droit de déchirer. Or, tu l'as fait. Ton âme est l'une des plus noires que j'aie jamais vu. Puisses-tu vivre pour toujours dans le tourment de tes répugnantes actions, traître !"

Voilà tout ce que méritait l'autre Aquila, pour avoir eu l'infamie de violer ces liens sacrés. Purs comme l'air, clairs comme l'âme. Ils ne doivent pas être souillés.

 _[Alors. Le pourquoi du comment de ceci x3 C'est un petit cadeau pour ma sis adorée, pour soulager son âme de son dégoût après avoir lu une fanfic où Aquila est un type... répugnant. C'est donc mon Aquila, l'Aquila de Daisy, qui casse le nez et la mâchoire de cet odieux Aquila. Voilà. C'est tout. Et ça parle aussi d'amitié et de relation maître/apprenti/e, deux des relations que j'aime par dessus-tout (avec le pur amour fraternel, bien sûr =w=]._


End file.
